


Resurrections: The Words

by Cebli



Series: Verse Machina [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cebli/pseuds/Cebli
Summary: When members of Vox Machina fall, their friends must find the words to bring them back. Spoilers up to Episode 80. [Poem]Edit: Added a stanza for Ep. 83.





	

**I.**

Were she to die, he could not live  
He needs his sister to be whole  
He offers all he has to give  
What good's a man with half a soul?

The words beg fate to make the switch  
_Take me instead, you Raven bitch!_

  
**II.**

Her heart is beating in her chest  
_His_ heart, she thinks, and starts to crack  
He didn't know; he can't have guessed  
There's no more reason to hold back

The words she couldn't say before  
_I should have told you, dear, it's yours_.

  
**III.**

It stole his friend to be restored  
This looming shadow; what a joke  
He can't be frightened by a sword  
He'll summon forth his own damn smoke

The words beneath the clouds of black  
_If I were you, I'd put it back._

  
**IV.**

She knows he promised not to die  
He knew that oath would never hold  
But now he's gone, she's got to try  
She hopes her voice can pierce the cold

The words she needs to call him home  
_I can't raise Kaylie on my own._

  
**V.**

The Raven Queen comes for us all  
And even heroes in their prime  
Will sometimes lose the fight and fall  
But some are felled before their time

And lost forever in the night  
Unless the words bring back the light.

  
**Epilogue: Silence**

The hell is wrong with everyone?  
Grog knows they've got the spells and charms  
There's no way Scanlan's song is done  
But Vax just rocks him in his arms

The words "No, NO," all Grog can cry.  
"NO! Fix him. FIX HIM."  
_... no reply._

**Author's Note:**

> Percy's words to Craven Edge weren't strictly part of the resurrection ritual, but they were cool and dark and in perfect iambic tetrameter so I couldn't resist.
> 
> Edit: Added a stanza for Ep. 83. Depending on what happens next I may make another chapter.


End file.
